1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to induction heating coil assemblies for induction heating of cooking vessels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the art of constructing induction heating coils for heating cooking vessels is yet to be developed extensively, those coils that are known to exist generally tend to be somewhat complex and entail a measure of expense represented by such as requirement of cooling fans, use of expensive high-temperatue (greater than 200.degree. C) electrical insulating material, etc.